Unparental Controls/Quotes
:(Timmy, Tootie, Ivan and Veronica are sitting and writing their homework) :Timmy: And...finished! :Ivan: Thanks for helping me out with my homework, Veronica. :Veronica: Don't mention it. :Wanda: (her watch beeps) Oh, me & Cosmo are going to a fairy conference at Fairy World. :Astronov: And we'll accompany them while you're alone. If you're wondering, the conference is 23 hours long. :Ivan: 23 HOURS? Are you kidding me? :Neptunia: I'm sorry, but in Fairy World, that's how conferences work, unfortunately. :Timmy: What about Poof? :Cosmo: Eh, he'll be fine. :Timmy: You're joking, right? You can't just leave Poof here! :Veronica: Yeah, do something! :Astronov: I've got an idea. :Tootie: What is it? :Astronov: How about you babysit Poof? :Ivan: Great idea! I wish me & Veronica were Poof's temporary babysitters! :(Vicky walks up to Timmy and Tootie) :Vicky: Hey, twerps! :Tootie: Oh! I wish me & Timmy babysat Vicky! :Ivan: Are you out of your mind?! :Tootie: AND make her a 5 year old! :Ivan: Oh, I see. :(Cosmo and Wanda raise their wands; '''DE-AGED!' Vicky ages down to being a 5-year old)'' :Vicky: What happened? :Tootie: Oh, just a little process called "de-aging". :Timmy: This time, I'll go easy on Vicky, since last time I did this, I was rather mean to her, because I did it out of revenge. :Neptunia: Well, we're off to the fairy conference now. :Wanda: See you in 23 hours! :(Cosmo, Wanda, Astronov and Neptunia poof away; '''OFF TO CONFERENCE!')'' :Timmy: Well, let's just hope your turn at babysitting Poof will go better than mine. :Ivan: We'll try our best. :Veronica: Let's go to my house. ---- :(Ivan and Veronica walk up to her family's house) :Ivan: Wow, that house looks amazing. :Veronica: Yeah, it's about as large as Trixie's mansion. (as she and Ivan go inside) Do you think Poof eats human food? :Ivan: Maybe. So, how do you want to babysit him, Veronica? :Veronica: I think I should be his "mom". :Ivan: Nice! I'll be his "dad". :Poof: I hope you're not as bad as Vicky. :Veronica: No, no no no no no. We're much better than Vicky, I assure you. :Poof: Cool, Veronica! :Ivan: Hope you'll behave yourself. :Veronica: Let me show you my room, Ivan. :(Ivan and Veronica enter Veronica's room) :Ivan: It looks so...light blue. Must be your favorite color, huh? :Veronica: Yes, I think it looks really nice. :Ivan: Me too. What you got there in your backpack? :Veronica: Oh, just the usual stuff that a girl would carry, (pulls out a lip balm) like lip balm, (pulls out a lunchbox) a lunchbox, (pulls out a picture of Timmy) and a picture of a platonic friend that I have no romantic interest in. :Ivan: I know what you mean. (notices a lot of Trixie Tang's photos) Whoa, I think Trixie's watching me from all over the room! I mean, what's up with all the pictures? (picks up a Trixie bobblehead) And this broken bobblehead? (picks up a Trixie wig) And this wig?! Wait a minute, are you in love with Trixie? :Veronica: (nervously) No! :Ivan: Then how come it says "I love Trixie" on the wall? Why do you have all these pictures of Trixie? All this merchandise? You must be her biggest fan, or something. :Veronica: I just want to be like Trixie. I'm so sick of being the popular girl that nobody likes and lives under a more popular girl's shadow. :Ivan: Oh, so I guess that explains why you always go (puts on a Trixie wig) "I'M TRIXIE!" (takes the wig off) and (pounds the bobblehead) "WHY? CAN'T? I?! BE?! YOU?!" (puts the bobblehead down) and stuff like that, huh? :Veronica: Yes... and I once got a black eye just for carrying a lunch box. :Ivan: I feel your pain, Veronica. It's pretty tough staying popular, especially when everyone treats you like a chew toy. :Veronica: Okay, now that we got that weirdness out of the way, we should take Poof out for a walk. :Ivan: Hey, that's exactly what I was thinking too! ---- :(a montage plays, with Veronica and Ivan leaving the house with Poof in a stroller. They walk by Timmy, Tootie and Vicky, greeting them, Timmy and Tootie greet them back. Vicky blows a raspberry at Ivan and Veronica, with Timmy and Tootie glaring at her. Scene cuts to Ivan and Veronica running with Poof, then sliding down a slide with him, and pulling pranks on Tad and Chad by having Poof poof up and dropping a giant water balloon on them. Then, Ivan, Veronica and Poof get ice cream. Ivan eats chocolate, Poof eats vanilla and Veronica eats strawberry ice cream. Then they ride a bicycle, all together. Chester and A.J. ride past them. Then, Ivan and Veronica chase after it, with Poof in the seat, laughing.) ---- :(Later that evening, Ivan arrives in his pajamas) :Ivan: Hey, Veronica? :Veronica: (in her pajamas) Yes, Ivan? (sits on her bed) :Ivan: (lays down on Veronica's bed) I never thought being a babysitter could be this much fun. :Veronica: Me neither. :Ivan: It seems so stressful at first, but you get used to it quickly. (lays his head on a Trixie pillow) Hmmm, it's like I'm laying in her lap now. I might get used to your Trixie "obsession". :Veronica: That's nice of you. (checks the view outside, the sun is setting) Well, it's getting late now, good night, Ivan. (lays down) :Ivan: Good night, Veronica. (Veronica kisses him on the cheek, he turns off the light) I wonder how Cosmo and Wanda are doing right now? ---- :(Fairy World; a conference is being held by Jorgen and the Tooth Fairy. Other fairies, such as Cupid, Cosmo, Wanda, Astronov and Neptunia are shown sitting. They address the issues with a "Fairy Godparent Wand Losses" chart.) :Jorgen: As this shocking chart indicates, the amount of incidents of fairy godparents losing their wands has quadrupled in the last few months, no thanks to (points to Cosmo and Wanda) these idiots. :Cosmo: Hey! :Jorgen: I for one am tired of counting how many times they lost their wands. :Neptunia: Since when do you care about fairies losing their wands? :Jorgen: I'm a very busy fairy. Whenever a fairy loses their wand, I feel a disturbance. (suddenly gasps) :Wanda: Like that? :Jorgen: Yeah, something like that. Although, I usually twitch or get paranoid. (twitches over and over; revealing that Cosmo keeps dropping his wand) Cosmo, stop dropping your wand! :Cosmo: Sorry. (drops his wand again; making Jorgen twitch) :Tooth Fairy: We should deal with this wand losing problem. Any suggestions? :Astronov: How about making fairy wand tracking devices, so that you could find your wands easily? :Tooth Fairy: Good suggestion. ---- :(the next morning) :Veronica: Poof, Ivan, breakfast is ready! :(Veronica is in the kitchen, cooking eggs in a frying pan and a pot, Poof is on the baby stool, Ivan goes in and sits down at the table) :Ivan: Alright! All this babysitting stuff makes me hungry. (to Poof) Good morning, Poof! How are you doing today? :Poof: Pretty good. :Veronica: Nothing puts you in a good mood like eggs for breakfast! :Poof: So, what are we eating? :Veronica: You boys get to eat the fried eggs with sausages, while I eat hard-boiled eggs. :Ivan: Why aren't you eating fried eggs? :Veronica: Because A) hard-boiled eggs are bit more healthy than fried, and B) I have to keep a healthy figure. :Ivan: I see. (eats fried eggs with a bit of sausage) Mmm, these are tasty! I didn't know you were such a great cook, Veronica! :Veronica: Thanks. :(Poofs eats his breakfast, Veronica smells an odor coming from him) :Veronica: Eww, can you change Poof's diaper, please? :Ivan: Sure, hang on a second... (pulls out a diaper, changes it off-screen, throws the smelly diaper in the trash) Good as new! :Poof: (raises his rattle; the diaper disappears) You didn't need to do that. :Ivan: Well, I did it in case your magic ran out. :Poof: Thanks anyway. :Ivan: Don't mention it. Well, I'm off to work, (pulls out a piece of paper and writes on it) and if Poof's rattle runs out of magic, here's the instructions on how to change his diaper. :Veronica: Thank you. :(Poof smells of odor again, raises his rattle, nothing happens) :Poof: Uh-oh, my rattle's out of magic. :Veronica: (sigh) Good thing Ivan gave me instructions... ---- :(as Ivan walks to Timmy's home) :Ivan: Hey, Timmy, how's lil' Vicky doin'? :Timmy: She's been bratty. :Vicky: I wanna play with Timmy's toys! :Tootie: No. Vicky, you don't get play with Timmy's toys unless you go and clean up my room! :Vicky: Boring! :Tootie: You also get ice cream if you do your chores! :Vicky: YAY! :Tootie: Now will you do your chores, please? :Vicky: Yes, I will! (runs upstairs) :Timmy: She only behaves when we promise her a prize for chores. :Ivan: I see. Well, Poof here has been good with us babysitting him. :Timmy: I'm surprised. When I tried to babysit him, things usually ended badly. But, to be fair, he was younger at the time, and now he's gotten smarter. You must be really good at this. :Ivan: Thanks, Timmy. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna play some puzzle games on my phone. (pulls out his phone and plays a Tetris-esque puzzle game) ---- :(Veronica's house; Veronica looks tired and messy as she cleans up a load of diapers from Poof; Ivan comes inside) :Ivan: Yes, I got a high score! :Veronica: What high score? :Ivan: Oh, just in my puzzle game that I was playing. :Veronica: You should have been in charge of diapers! :Ivan: I'm going back to work. (pulls out his phone and plays the puzzle game again) :Veronica: So, this is your definition of work? :Ivan: What? I've got nothing better to do. :Veronica: (sarcastically) Nothing better to do, huh? (snatches Ivan's phone) :Ivan: Hey! :Veronica: By the way, you forgot your briefcase! (opens briefcase, which is full of ice cream sundaes, apples and orange juice, and pours the suitcase's contents on Ivan) :Ivan: Oh, so this is the thanks I get for working overtime with my girlfriend who's also Trixie's the best friend? :Veronica: Grrrr... (puts on a Trixie wig) I'M TRIXIE! Also, OVERTIME??!!! :Ivan: (deadpan) OK, if you're Trixie, (puts on Timmy's pink hat) then I'm Timmy. :(Ivan & Veronica proceed to argue with each other inaudibly; Trixie comes over to them) :Trixie: ENOUGH! (Veronica and Ivan stop arguing) I can't believe you two are bickering like an old married couple. (to Veronica) And what are you doing wearing a wig based on my hair? :Ivan: Uh...she was roleplaying as you and I was roleplaying as Timmy. :Trixie: (as she takes Veronica's wig and Ivan's pink hat off) Well, I think this is just silly. I could tell that you two were arguing, and I can illustrate this with my hands. (uses her left hand like a sockpuppet, in Ivan's voice) "You're just less popular because you're not like Trixie, but I still love you." (uses her right hand like a sockpuppet, in Veronica's voice) "Oh yeah? If you love me, then you should've been more thoughtful when you left me to clean up the diapers!" :Ivan: Wow, didn't know that you can imitate our voices so well. :Veronica: I, for one, think it's disturbing. :Ivan: Though, Trixie does have a point. I've been kind of a jerk. (to Poof) Poof. I'm sorry about not being there to change your diapers. :Poof: It's okay, I forgive you. That reminded me of that episode where a yellow sponge and a pink star babysit a baby scallop. At least you didn't torture me like Vicky tortured Timmy. :Ivan: That's true. (to Veronica) And Veronica, I'm terribly sorry for making you do all this work and be stressed out. Next time, I'll be taking care of the diapers from now on. I hope this didn't damage our relationship. :Veronica: Well, seeing as you've realized your mistake pretty quickly, I forgive you. Just promise me this doesn't happen again, okay? :Ivan: I promise. :Veronica: And Ivan, (gives Ivan's phone back to him) here's your phone back. :Ivan: Thanks. :(Cosmo, Wanda, Astronov and Neptunia appear in the sky) :Cosmo: We're back! :Tootie: (as she, Timmy and little Vicky walk to Trixie, Ivan and Veronica) About time! :Wanda: So, Ivan, was Poof on his good behavior? :Ivan: Yes. He didn't run away or anything. :Cosmo: Did anything bad happen? :Ivan: Well...I made Veronica do all the work with the diapers and did nothing but play games on my phone, but that's about it. :Wanda: Ivan, looks like you did a much better job at babysitting Poof than Timmy. At least you didn't get into any real trouble like ending up on the news. :Ivan: Thank you. :Wanda: And we'll take care of Poof's diapers for now. :(Cosmo and Wanda raise their wands, '''DIAPER FREE ZONE!' The inside of Veronica's house is now clean)'' :Wanda: Come on, Poof, let's go home. (Poof floats up to Cosmo and Wanda) :Tootie: At least Vicky was on her best behavior when temporarily de-aging, and it's all thanks to Timmy! :Timmy: Yeah. (to Ivan) Well, Ivan, he doesn't need you as a babysitter anymore. :Veronica: This is the hardest part of every babysitter's life, I assume. :Tootie: Despite all you've been through, it was worth it, wasn't it, Ivan? :Ivan: Yeah. Let's have another. :Veronica: What? No! :Ivan: Relax, Veronica, I was only kidding. :Veronica: I see. :Ivan: Just remember, Veronica: if there's gonna be any trouble involving popularity and Trixie, I'll be there to support you. :Veronica: Thanks, Ivan. You know, I don't say this very often, but ever since you've arrived here, my life has been a lot easier. It's good to have a friend that's much nicer than my other friends. :Ivan: Really? :Veronica: Yes. (kisses Ivan on the lips) Thank you, Ivan. :Ivan: (blushing) You're welcome... :Trixie: Come on, Veronica, let's go. :Veronica: Coming, Trixie! (as she walks off-screen) Can I have my wig back? :Tootie: You gonna turn my sister back into a teenager? :Timmy: Eh, maybe later. :(ending title card) Category:Quotes Category:Quote pages Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!